TEPPEN
Teppen is a free-to-play card game for mobile devices published by GungHo Online Entertainment, Inc. and developed by GungHo and Capcom in conjuction. The game features cards with characters from multiple Capcom franchises, including Devil May Cry. Development Teppen was being developed since at least 2017. Capcom Executive Producer Ryozo Tsujimoto was a fan of Puzzles & Dragons, a game developed by GungHo, and so he wanted to get in touch with the company. He met GungHo CEO Kazuki Morishita and while at first their meetings weren't about making a new game, eventually the idea came to mind and Morishita stated that he'd like to have multiple Capcom IPs in the game. As GungHo had a high amount of experience in the mobile market, it was the perfect choice for Capcom as they wanted to make Teppen a mobile game.Anime Expo 2019 GungHo & Capcom Interview: The Debut of TEPPEN The game released on the 4th of July, 2019, but only in the United States, Canada, England, France, Italy, Germany, and Spain with information on additional releases to be revealed at a later date.https://twitter.com/PlayTeppen/status/1146867087450574848 On August 5, 2019, Teppen was released in Japan, Australia, Hong Kong and "more". Overview Teppen is comprised of two main modes: Solo Play, where players can experience a Hero's story or play practice matches against the CPU, and online Ranked Matches where players battle against one another. A Grand Prix mode is also available, but it is playable only for a limited time, where elimination battles are available. In the game, a "Hero" must be selected (one of them being Dante), and a deck of 30 cards can then be created which can include "unit" and "action" cards, only one Hero can be selected at a time, and each Hero has different Hero Arts (special abilities) that can be set onto the deck. All Heroes have a total of three abilities, one is always unlocked by default, while the other two must be unlocked by leveling up that Hero.Glossary | TEPPEN -Official Site-FAQ | TEPPEN -Official Site- The game is free for download but there are in-app purchases, however, the premium currency in question (Jewel) can be aquired in-game through tutorials, in-game rewards, events, etc. Manually changing the time settings on the mobile device may result in the game data becoming corrupted, if this happens, all in-game purchases will be lost, alongside any game progress. Story Dante fights the following opponents during his story: Morrigan, X and Chun-Li. As Dante is on his usual demon-hunting gig, he encounters Morrigan and decides to fight against the demon. Dante activates his Devil Trigger, but he noticed a child got caught in the cross-fire. Dante takes his focus off of Morrigan in order to save the little girl from a crumbling wall. Afterwards, Dante searches for Morrigan, but it was too late as she had taken the form of a human. As he had realized it and was about to strike Morrigan, X gets in the way in order to protect Morrigan which starts their fight. After the battle ended, Dante resumed his search for Morrigan. However, a shady-looking woman appears and speaks to Dante, as she has done so, Dante gave an uncharacteristic grimace. The two of them could see Chun-Li running off in the distance, and Dante ends up blocking her way which leads to their battle. In the end, the words the woman had spoken were "Mundus", it is stated that Mundus is the reason why Dante fights, and when the strange lady invites him to go to the Land of Illusion, he immediately accepts, stating "If there's a party going down in the Land of Illusion. I'll be damned if I'm not the guest of honor." In the story mode of the characters Dante fights, it is revealed that: ;Morrigan *Morrigan wanted to avoid the political duties that were inherited to her from her adoptive father, and so she went in search of something "stimulating", which made her want to battle Dante. *Morrigan wondered why Dante stopped attacking her after activating his Devil Trigger, instead, he flew towards an avalanche of debris, when he emerged, he had a child in his arms. She was intrigued over Dante using the strength of hell to save a human child. ;X *X had just woken up from a sleep that took eons, but his principle remained: protect humans. X moved from the ruins he had woken up to a more populated area, he analyzed his surrounding location and found a town that was being attacked by a demon. *X scanned the target and the results showed that it was both human and demon, which shocked him. Robots must protect and never harm humans, what should he do...? He raised his X-Buster, his mind filled with doubt. *X managed to bring the fight to a remote forest, which saved the town from any further damage. ;Chun-Li *The reason why Chun-Li was seen running by Dante was because she was chasing off a possessed Ryu. *Dante deliberately fell down a tree in order to block Chun-Li's path. At the end of all stories in the game, the mysterious woman always appears and mentions the "Land of Illusion" location to whichever character was being played. Hero Information ;DANTE - Devil May Cry :An audacious devil hunter who fronts as a mercenary. The wheels of destiny have started turning for this egotistical man, trying to warp his fate once again.DANTE | TEPPEN -Official Site- Element: HERO ARTS: Card List NOTE: Card stats are taken from the the time of their implementation, these are subject to change in the future. Basic Cards 2019 The following is acquired by completing Ryu's story. The following is acquired by completing Rathalos' story. The following is acquired by completing X's story. The following are acquired by completing Dante's story. The following is acquired by completing Albert Wesker's story. The following is acquired by completing Nergigante's story. Core Card Pack Reception During the month the game released, it reached the #3 spot in the card game category in the App Store. It had a 4.6/5 star rating out of 1.3K votes. At Google Play, the game had been installed 100.000+ times by the 10th of July, just six days after it was released, the game had a 4.1/5 star rating out of 4K votes.TEPPEN – Apps at Google Play Trivia *When Dante uses Quicksilver, he says "Stand still!", which is the same line he says when using the Quicksilver Style in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. *While Dante's design is based on his Devil May Cry 4 look, Lady and Vergil both have their designs based on their Devil May Cry 3 iterations. **The only exceptions to this is the Beauty's Betrayal card and the cutscene during Dante's story that shows him fighting Mundus, where Dante seems to be based on his Devil May Cry iteration. *In the Jackpot! card, the Devil May Cry logo inside the shop is purple, when it has always been red throughout all games. Gallery Images Teppen logo.png Teppen.png Teppen-Dante's Story-1.jpg Teppen-Dante's Story-3.jpg Teppen-Dante's Story-4.jpg Teppen-Dante's Story-6.jpg Teppen-Chun li Story-1.jpg Teppen-Dante's Story-7.jpg Teppen-Morrigan's Story-1.jpg Teppen-Dante.png Teppen-Lady.png Teppen-Trish.png Teppen-Nelo Angelo-2.png Teppen-Vergil-1.png Teppen-Nelo Angelo-1.png Teppen-Lady-2.png Teppen-Trish-2.png Teppen-Trish-1.png Teppen-Dante-5.png Teppen-Dante-4.png Teppen-Dante-3.png Teppen-Dante-2.png Teppen-Dante-1.png Teppen-Arkham-1.png Teppen-Lucia.png Videos GAME PV TEPPEN CORE CARD PACK PV TEPPEN Teppen Dante's Story Teppen Morrigan's Story Teppen X's Story Teppen Chun Li's Story External links *Official Website *Download TEPPEN free at App Store *Download TEPPEN free at Google Play *Application User Agreement *Privacy Policy *PlayTeppen on Twitch *PlayTeppen on YouTube *PlayTeppen on Instagram *PlayTeppen on Facebook *PlayTeppen on Twitter Sources Category:Non-DMC Category:Mobile